In today's world, wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of content, including voice, video, music, text and data, for example. Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones or handheld devices having wireless connection capability are deployed leveraging the wireless communication system by users for communicating and interacting with each other. With the progress and popularization of communication technologies and applications, spam messages (e.g., junk short message service (SMS) messages, junk multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages, and junk email message, among others) gradually become more of an nuisance to the users of wireless devices, network operators, and relevant supervisory authorities. Sending spam messages can be easy and can costs very little. Therefore, the proliferation of spam message has become a focus of user complaints.
Network operators typically exploit filtering technologies, such as key words, sending frequency and group-sending matching to block spam messages on the way, rather than stopping spam messages from the source. In general, the sender of a spam message is usually a stranger to the receiver. In addition, sending a spam message typically costs less, e.g., spammers often use the accounts that subscribe special discount tariff package. Thus, there remains a need for anti-spam mechanisms that utilizes user connection information and adopts differential tariffs to prevent the sending of spam messages from the source.